Opposites Attract
by Diddlybob09
Summary: When Percy Jackson, who is a popular jock, meets Annabeth Chase, a nerd, he finds something special about her that no other girl has, but his reputation and her reputation stops him from getting close to her. Will they become enemies because of his choice? By the way this used to be PercyJacksonLover202's story so if you want to read chapters 1-7 go to their page!
1. Chapter 8

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I woke up fully clothed, I grabbed my phone and looked what time it was.

10:45. I slept in. Opps. Then I saw one new message. so I checked it. It was Luke.

 **Luuuuuke: Heyyy, r u up?**

 **Annabeth:): Yeah wats up?**

 **Luuuuuke: The sky.**

 **Annabeth:): U know wat I mean.**

 **Luuuuuke: Ok, ok. I just wanted to know if u wanted to go out 4 lunch**

 **Annabeth:): Yeah, where do u want to meet?**

 **Luuuuuke: The Skyline Cafe?**

 **Annabeth:): Sure meet u there 11:30 3 u**

 **Luuuuuke: ok, Meet you there.**

I realized Luke didn't say I love you back. That was weird, he always returned it. I shrugged it off and started to get ready.

I put on a simple white blouse with some pink embroidered tribal patterns and so frayed shorts. I grabbed my phone, purse, and keys. I had fifteen minutes to get there. I was listening to style by Taylor Swift.

 _You got that long hair slick back white tee-shirt_

 _I got that good girl classic thing that you like-_

I turned off the car and got out at the cafe`. I walked inside to the counter where the waitress was standing.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She ask in an overly perky voice.

"Could I have a Coffee please?" I asked.

"Of course, one coffee coming up!" The perky waitress said and walked off to make my coffee. A couple minutes later she returned coffee in hand. She handed me it and I payed for it.

I walked over to a table in the corner of the cafe` and sat down. I sipped my coffee while I waited. Five minutes passed, then ten, twenty. I got worried so I called him. I heard it ring three times then he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Luke, it's Annabeth. I was wondering where you were, you said to meet you at the skyline cafe` twenty minutes ago." I said, then there was a short pause.

"Oh, uh, sorry I can't make it. I'm," Another pause, "Busy. Yeah, busy. Maybe we can do it another time." He responded.

"But you were the one who invited me. How is it possible that you can't make it?" I asked a little hurt.

"Because I just can't. Sorry, I have to go. Bye." Then the line was cut. Luke was acting really weird today. I couldn't imagine what was up with him today. I finished up my coffee and headed out.

I was walking away from the cafe` and I heard people talking. I decided to check it out. I quietly looked around the corner of the cafe` and saw Luke talking to a girl. I thought that was a little odd. At first I was confused, then that confusion changed to rage. Luke started kissing the girl. I was almost too shocked to say a word. I will remind you of the almost.

"LUKE CASTELLAN, WHAT IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted, they both quickly turned their heads. I saw the girl was Lucy Wilkheart.

"Ugh, this is going to be a repeat of Rebecca isn't it?" He sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. I should have listened to Percy when I had the chance! We. Are. THROUGH!" I shouted the last word then stomped off.

After all the Adrenaline had passed through I started to break down. I got to my car, tears streaming down my face. At least I made it to my house all right. I went straight up to my room. The rest of my family had gone off somewhere. Probably to eat.

I just threw myself on to my bed. I sobbed and sobbed. Once I had no more tears to shed I realized I needed someone to talk too. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts and my finger ended on Percy. The phone was ringing, he picked up on the second ring.

 **P.O.V Percy**

I was sitting in my room playing a computer game, messing around trying not to think about Annabeth. Then my phone starts ringing. I close my laptop and picked up my phone and looked who was calling. It was Annabeth. I answered.

"Hello?" Then I heard crying.

"Percy...Luke...cheated...me...Lucy...can...come...my house?" I made out between sobs.

"Of course I can come." I had Annabeth's address in my contacts from when she gave it too me. I drove over to her house. There was no one else there but Annabeth so I let myself in, went straight to her room and went in without knocking.

I saw her sobbing on her bed. I closed to door behind me and went to her bed. I scooped Annabeth up in a ball and sat on her bed. She snuggled up into my chest and just cried. Her body racked with sobs. I just held her. I figured I would ask her when she was done crying.

 **Hey guys, how was that for my first chapter taking of Opposites Attract? Again I would like to give a shout out the PercyJacksonLover202 and VictoryD for the Idea and rights to keep this story going. I can't wait to write more! See Ya, Diddlybob09**


	2. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I don't know how long I sat there, I guess until I composed myself. There was a safe feeling that I never got with Luke.

Once I stopped crying I looked up to see his cute face- wait no just his face, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. His amazing sea green eyes. I knew I looked horrible, my eyes were red and puffy. My hair was messed up but I didn't care at that moment.

"What happened?" He asked.

"L-Luke a-asked me out to lunch at the cafe," I got stronger with every word, "But he never showed up. So I called him, he said he was busy and hung up. I was walking out of the cafe when I heard people talking. I went to investigate, low and behold Luke and Lucy Wilkheart making out. Then I freaked out on him, Lucy looked terrified-"

"As she should be." Percy cut in. I gave him a half glare but there was a hint of a smile on my face.

"Very funny Percy, back to what happened. I ran off but before I could do anything Luke said 'Ugh, this is going to be a repeat of Rebecca isn't it?' Do you know what he meant by that?" I asked. His eyes looked anywhere but me. Emotions flashed across his face, sadness, regret, anger.

"Well, the only other girlfriend that I had was Rebecca. She was very special to me. That quickly changed when she cheated on me with Luke."

I didn't know what to say, the only thought going through my head was _I'm going to kill Luke._

 _"_ I'm sorry." Came out of my mouth.

"It's fine, I- I'm over it." It seemed like he almost had to force the words out of his mouth. I don't think he was really over it. I knew he liked me, well hopefully he does. Wait, where did that come from?

I snuggled into his chest, trying to keep this moment. But my best friends Thalia and Rachel burst in a camera. I didn't really know what what happening until I heard the click and got blinded by the flash.

"THALS, RED, OUT!" I shouted so loud that they both flinched. Percy was rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we were saving the once in a life time memories of Anniebef having a good time with the most popular guy in school. Who is also my cousin. Yuck!" Thalia said with a smirk. Percy stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck hers back at him. Rachel was snickering this whole time.

"Out." I said while pointing to the door, "Now."

"Fine, fine. Come on Thalia we should go. Let them have fun." Rachel said.

"Thank you." I said.

"We'll be back." Thalia warned, then they were gone.

Once they left I looked up to Percy.

"Sorry, they are annoying and immature."

"It's fine. I know what Thalia is like."

He just looked at me, then started to lean down to kiss me. I put my hand up so he kissed it instead of my lips.

"Sorry, I'm just not ready for another relationship. But we can be Super Awesome Best Friends." I said almost pleading for his forgiveness. He looked hurt but nodded.

"Super Awesome Best friends?" I asked. I put my hand up for a high five. He made a fist with his thumb sticking out and put it sideways on my hand. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's turkey friends. See it looks like a turkey." He explained. It did kinda like a turkey.

"Okay, so let's be turkey friends." I said.

"Yep, turkey friends." He confirmed. We just smiled.

 **Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of stuff going on. You don't need to know everything about my life so I won't explain everything going on. I hope you liked it! R &R. By the way I don't own pjo, hoo, or boo. :) I would mess it up so badly if I did.**


End file.
